cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Boone (I)
Richard Boone (1917 - 1981) Film Deaths *''City of the Bad Men'' (1953) '[''Johnny Ringo]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Dale Robertson. *Man on a Tightrope (1953)' [''Krofta]: Shot to death by Hansi. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Siege at Red River (1954)'' [Brett Manning]: Stabbed in the stomach in a knife fight with Van Johnson. (Thanks to Brian) *''Ten Wanted Men'' (1955) [Wick Campbell]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''Robber's Roost'' (1955) [Hank Hays] Hit by boulders when Sylvia Findley starts a rockfall to prevent him gunning down the wounded George Montgomery. (Thanks to Brian) *''Star in the Dust'' (1956) [Sam Hall]: Hanged when Leif Erikson accidentally startles Richard's horse as Richard is about to be executed, thus hanging him before the execution was actually supposed to be carried out. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''The Tall T'' (1957) [Frank Usher]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Fred) *''Rio Conchos'' (1964) [Major Jim Lassiter]: Killed in an explosion (along with Jim Brown) after a wagon full of munitions catches fire. (Thanks to Michael) *''Hombre'' (1967) [Cicero Grimes]: Shot twice in the back by Paul Newman, he is further shot in the chest when a shoot-out breaks out with Paul and Frank Silvera. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Madron (His Name Was Madron)'' (1970) [Madron]: Killed by renegade Apache warriors, after he attacks their camp as a distraction so that Leslie Caron can escape. (Thanks to Brian) *''Big Jake ''(1971) [John Fain]: Shot to death by Christopher Mitchum as Richard is about to kill John Wayne. (Thanks to Fred) *''The Shootist'' (1976) [Mike Sweeney]: Shot to death in a gunfight with John Wayne (as Richard tries to shield himself with a table). (Thanks to Fred) *''The Big Sleep'' (1978) [Lash Canino]: Shot in the chest by Robert Mitchum, as Robert distracts him with the car burning. (Thanks to Fred) *''Winter Kills ''(1979) [Keifitz]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Jeff Bridges in John Huston's office. TV Deaths *''Cimarron Strip: The Roarer (1967)'' [Sergeant Bill Disher]: Shot in the stomach by Stuart Whitman, dying shortly after while talking to Stuart. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Deadly Harvest'' (1972 TV) [Anton Solca]: Shot to death (off-screen) by KGB assassins as he tries to hold them off so that Patty Duke can escape; we only hear the shots as Patty runs away. *''The Hobbit'' (1977; animated) [Smaug]: Providing the voice of a dragon he is shot in the chest with an arrow by Bard (John Stephenson). Notable Connections *Distant cousin of Pat Boone. *Ex-Mr. Jane H. Hopper. *Ex-Mr. Mimi Kelly. *Mr. Claire McAloon. Boone, Richard Boone, Richard Boone, Richard Boone, Richard Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Cancer victims Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Godzilla cast members